Let's give love a chance
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Daya comes to know that Shreya had broken her engagement with Siddharth. Finding her single again, he goes to propose her with a ring thinking that life had given him a second chance to get her, but does Shreya think the same? would she accept his proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's give love a chance**

 _Daya is sitting on a chair and all his teammates are standing circling around him. Seems like they are taking daya's class._

"Yaar aap log mujhe aise mat ghooro, chahte kya ho aap log?" _Daya asked looking at each one of them._

"We want you to go and talk to Shreya!" _Tarika said in an orderly tone._

 _Daya pretended to be confused,_ "achha, kis bare me?"

"Natak kyun kar rahe ho? Tumhe pata hai hum kis bare me baat kar rahe hain!" _Abhijeet said glaring at him._

 _Daya shuddered under his fiery gaze_ , "okay, but Abhijeet main kaise baat karu usse? I mean uski engagement...

"Sir aapko pata hai na engagement toot chuki hai! Shreya ne khud Siddharth ki ring nikal kar phenk di uske muh pe." _Freddy said with a smile._

"Han sir second chance sabko nahi milta, aapko mil raha hai, ab to apne dil ki baat sun leejiye sir!" _Sachin requested._

"Han sir, please itna bhi mat sochiye. Jaiye aur jakar bol deejiye Shreya ko ki aapka dil aaj bhi sirf usi ke liye dhadakta hai." _Purvi said._

"Sir please, aapko jana hi hoga. Is baar hum sab aapko wo galti dobara nahi karne denge jo aapne pehle ki hai." _Nikhil said strictly._

"Bilkul! Aur sir agar aap hum sab ko jara sa bhi apna mante hain na to aapko humare liye Shreya se baat karni hi padegi." _Pankaj said in a dramatic tone._

 _All started shouting into his ears. He covered his ears with his hands._ "Okay! Okay! Okay! Chup ho jao sab ke sab. Fine, main shreya se baat karunga. I mean, main use propose karunga, Ab khush?" _Daya said smiling._

"Yaay!" _All cheered and clapped for him._

"Ye hui na baat, ye lo mobile, call Karo use!" _Abhijeet said putting a cellphone in his hand._

 _Daya took the cellphone hesitatingly._

"Come on, soch kya rahe ho, phone karo Shreya ko aur bolo ki tum usse akele me milna chahte ho." _Tarika said._

 _Daya nodded and dialed Shreya's number._

"Hello, Shreya... wo main...main wo..

 _Abhijeet threatened him with his eyes to talk straight._

"Shreya main tumse milna chahta hu...akele me!" _Daya said finally and told her the place and time,_ "Ok Shreya, see you!"

"Kya boli Shreya?" _Freddy asked._

"Wo aa rahi hai milne!" _Daya told._

 _Everyone smiled._

"Kyun nahi aayegi, Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki tum use akele me milne bulao aur wo mana kar de!" _Tarika said with a mischievous smile._

 _Abhijeet took out a tiny box from his pocket and forwarded it to Daya_ , "Ye lo Daya, isme ek ring hai. Seedhe seedhe Shreya ko apne dil ki baat bolna aur use humesha ke liye iss ring me kaid kar lena."

 _Daya took the ring and smiled imagining himself slipping the ring in her finger._

o-o-o

 _Daya was sitting near the same pond they have met some days before shreya's engagement. He recalled the whole conversation_.

 **"Shreya main chahta hu ki tum siddharth ko humare bare me sab kuch bata do!"**

 **"Kya bata du Siddharth ko sir? Us rishte ke bare me jo shuru hone se pehle hi khatam ho gaya, ya khatam kar diya gaya!"**

 **"Aap meri fikar kyun kar rahe hain sir? Kis rishte se?"**

 **"Ek...ek dost ki haisiyat se!"**

 **"Huhh! Dost ki haisiyat se!"**

 _She had murmured and had left the place totally frustrated with him._

 _Daya came out of his thoughts hearing the familiar footfalls._

"Kya baat hai sir? Aapne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya? Mujhse akele me baat karne ke liye achanak se kaun si baat yaad aa gayi aapko?" _Shreya said with curtness standing behind him._

 _Daya got up and stood in front of her._

"Shreya, wo tumhari engagement...

 _shreya interrupted him,_ "Oh to aap bhi mujhe sympathy dene aaye hain. Phone pe bhi bol sakte the aap, yaha bulane ki kya jarurat thi? Har koi phone kar karke mujhse ek hi sawal puch raha hai ki maine engagement kyun tod di, and I am so pissed off! Logo ko dusra koi kaam nahi hai? Jise dekho engagement ke bare me baat karne chala aata hai. Main kisi ko explain nahi Karna chahti, isliye aapko pehle hi bol du aap nujhse aisa koi sawal na hi kare to behtar hoga!"

 _Daya nodded his head in no_ , "Shreya, main sympathy dene nahi aaya hu. Main to ye batane aaya hu ki tumhare iss decision se main kitna khush hu!"

 _Shreya shot him a questioning look_ , "Aap kyun khush hain?"

 _Daya stepped closer to her,_ "main khush hu kyunki zindagi ne mujhe ek mauka diya hai tumhe pane ka. Apni galti sudharne ka. Warna main to soch raha tha ki maine tumhe humesha ke liye kho diya hai."

 _Shreya stared at him with a fixed gaze._

"Shreya, hum dono ko pata hai ki humare beech kya tha, aur kya hai, main ghuma phirakar koi baat nahi karunga. Shreya main tumse bahut pyar karta hu!" _Daya said staring straight into her eyes._

 _Shreya smiled sarcastically holding her head,_ "Ek minute sir, hold on please, mujhe saans lene deejiye, mujhe chakkar aa raha hai!"

 _Daya held her in concern_ , "kyun kya hua, are you okay?"

 _Shreya nodded,_ "Han main theek hu, I am okay, bas thodi der pehle aapne jo bhi kaha wo sunkar thoda jhatka laga isliye!"

 _Daya looked at her confused_ , "Shreya, isme jhatka lagne ki kya baat hai? Tumhe pata nahi hai ki main tumse pyar karta hu? Aur ab main bilkul der nahi karunga Shreya. Tumhe kisi bhi halat me khud se door nahi jane dunga!" _He said and took out the ring from his pocket._

"Aaj main tumhe humesha ke liye is ring me kaid kar lena chahta hu. Tumhe humesha ke liye apna bana lena chahta hu!"

 _Shreya stared at the ring for a moment and then at Daya. Daya was looking at her waiting her to forward her hand._

 _Shreya suddenly burst out laughing._

 _Daya was amazed with her act._

"Tum has kyun rahi ho Shreya.?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya continued laughing and slowly stopped but this time her eyes were moistened. She looked at Daya through tears._

"Maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki, jis insaan se maine apni zindagi me sabse jyada pyar kiya hai wahi mujhe sabse jyada hurt karega?" _She said feeling a lump forming in her throat._

 _Daya was still confused._

"Majak bana kar rakha diya hai aapne mera aur meri life ka!" _She mumbled_ , "kal aapki aankho ke samne koi aur mujhe apne sath lekar ja raha tha to aap chupchap khade hokar dekh rahe the. Aapko koi fark hi nahi pad raha tha. Aapke bolne ka intejar karte karte main toot gayi. Lekin aap chup the. Aaj aapko pata chala ki meri engagement toot gayi to aap hath me ring lekar aa gaye mujhe propose karne! Just tell me sir, meri value kya hai aapke liye. Ek aisi cheej hu main aapke liye, jo agar mil rahi hai to khushi se le lo aur nahi mil rahi to koi baat nahi jane do!" _Shreya said loosing her cool, daya was stood speechless._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears._ "Main khud se bahut pyar karti hu sir. Aur main chahti hu ki jisse main pyar karti hu wo bhi meri utni hi kadar kare. Main chahti hu ki wo mujhe pane ki koshish kare. Aur aap? Aapne to kabhi wo koshish ki hi nahi, aap aaj aaye hain sirf isliye kyunki dusre ne chod diya!"

"Shreya tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho. Let me explain!" _Daya urged._

"I don't want any explanation sir, aap mujhse pyar nahi karte, I know that aur ye baat main bahut pehle hi samajh chuki hu. Aap apni feelings ko lekar humesha confused the aur aaj bhi hain. Aaj bhi aap mere paas aaye to apne dosto ke kehne par. Ye ring bhi aapne nahi abhijeet sir ne kharid kar di ye bhi mujhe pata hai. Ab please mujhe aur khud ko bewkoof banana band kariye. Ek ladki aapse paglo ki terah pyar karti hai, lekin aapko uske pyar ki koi kadar nahi. Aapke paas itni bhi himmat nahi ki aap duniya ke samne apne pyar ko accept kar sake? Ye mere pyar ki , meri feelings ki insult hai sir. Agar ye engagement nahi tuti hoti, agar meri aur siddharth ki shadi ho jati to aapko kya fark padta? Kuch nahi, kyunki meri koi value hi nahi hai aapke liye. Agar aapke dil me mere liye jara si bhi jegah hoti na to aap tadap uthte ye sochkar ki main kisi aur ki hone ja rahi hu. But nahi, aapke chehre pe ek shikan tak nahi aayi. Itni asani se mujhe jane diya." _Shreya said with tartness._

 _Daya couldn't find a word to speak. He kept on watching her tears falling down her cheeks._

"Main apni zindagi me akeli bahut khush hu sir aur maine decide kiya hai main humesha akeli hi rahungi. Pyar Karna meri life ki sabse badi stupidity thi aur ek baar phir kisi rishte me bandhkar I don't want to sound stupid again."

 _Daya tried to speak but again no words came out of his mouth._

"Sir main aapki galatfehmi door kar du ki meri engagement toot gayi to aapke liye chance hai. No...you have really lost me!" _Shreya said and looked at the ring in his hand,_ "iss ring ke liye koi dusra hath dhundh leejiyega sir. Main kisi ki bhi ring me kaid nahi hona chahti ab."

 _Shreya said with a tough look on her face. She left from there leaving Daya behind disheartened and shocked._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **A/N: guys, just think about the situation. If Shreya breaks her engagement or just assume Siddharth himself breaks it, and seeing Shreya single again, Daya comes to propose her, then what Shreya should do? Should she readily accept his proposal? Please share your point of views over this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya returned with a fallen face like a player returns to pavilion after loosing his match. His brain was blocked disabling him to think about anything properly._

 _All the 'propellers' rushed to him bombarding him with their questions._

"Kya hua Daya? You are looking upset!" _Tarika asked observing his expressions._

 _Daya looked up and found all the eyes were asking the same question._

"Wahi hua, jo na tum logo ne socha tha aur na maine. Shreya ne mera proposal accept nahi kiya!" _Daya said coldly showing the ring still in his hand to abhijeet._

 _Everyone exchanged glances in shock._

"Kya?" _Abhijeet exclaimed_ , "Kya kaha kya usne?"

 _Daya narrated the whole conversation word by word as if he would have recorded it._

"I can't believe it! Aisa kaha Shreya ne? Pagal ho gayi hai kya wo? Aisa kaise keh sakti hai wo?" _Abhijeet said in disbelief._

"Usne kaha iss ring ke liye dusra hath dhundh lena." _Daya said sadly,_ "Ye ring wapas rakho abhijeet. Bahut heavy lag rahi hai ab ye mujhe. I can't hold it anymore." _Daya said returning the ring to abhijeet._

"Ek minute Daya!" _Tarika spoke_ , "ye kya baat hui? Shreya ne ring wapas kar di, to tum bhi ise abhijeet ko wapas kar rahe ho? Usne kaha ki chale jao aur tum chale aaye? Are baba try to understand the female psychology!"

 _Abhijeet and Daya both shot her a puzzled look._

"Female psychology?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Yes! tum logo ne suna nahi hai ki ladkiyon ki juban pe bhale hi na ho par unke dil me han hoti hai. Daya, Shreya naraj hai tumse, isliye gusse me aisa bol diya hoga, genuine hai yaar, but somewhere deep inside wo yahi chahti hai ki tum uska hath pakad kar usko roko!" _tarika said smiling._

 _Daya thought for a moment then nodded his head,_ "Nahi tarika, aisa kuch nahi hai. Wo mujhse sirf naraj hi nahi hai balki uske dil me mere liye jo kuch bhi tha wo ab khatam ho chuka hai. Aur wo bilkul sahi hai apni jegah pe. Sari galti meri hai, I don't deserve her!"

 _No one could utter anything. Abhijeet sighed and broke the silence._

"Tum tension mat lo daya, main baat karunga usse...

 _Tarika cut him_ , "Tum kyun baat karoge? Daya ke muh me aawaj nahi hai? Shreya ne bola go away, aur ye bhai saab chale aaye aur aakar baith gaye. This is high time Daya. Come on take a stand. Baat tumhare pyar ki hai, tumhari life ki hai. Kuch socho, kuch Karo. Are, tumhare dil me Shreya ke liye koi wish, koi desire, koi Passion hai bhi ya nahi? Tum wakai use pana chahte ho ya nahi? Humare baat karne se kya hota hai? Hume kya fark padta hai? It is you to whom it matters most. Tumse naraj hai manao use. Pyar karte ho usse to use ye bhi to batao ki usko pane ke liye tum kis had tak ja sakte ho? Aur actually Shreya dekhna bhi yahi chahti hai ki tum uske liye kya kya kar sakte ho?"

 _Daya stared at Tarika_ , "Toh batao na kya karu main?"

"Wo tum jano, main kyun batau?" _Tarika snapped._ "Aur han ek baat yaad rakhna tumne use propose karke koi ehsan nahi kiya hai uspe. In fact ehsan to uska hoga agar wo tumhe maaf karke tumhari ring pehan leti hai toh"

 _Daya kept quiet. Abhijeet frowned at Tarika._

"Ha tum to usi ki side logi na. After all tumhari saheli hai."

"Meri saheli?" _Tarika laughed,_ "Kyun tumhari dost nahi hai wo? Mujhse jyada wo tumhare sath rehti hai, tumhare sath kaam karti hai, okay? If you haven't noticed yet!"

 _Abhijeet was ready to blurt out but daya yelled at them,_ "For God's sake, tum dono chup raho! Ek to aise hi mere dimag kaam nahi kar raha aur tum dono mere sar pe khade hokar chilla rahe ho. Kuch sochne do mujhe!"

 _Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged glances and became silent._

o-o-o

 _Shreya was discussing something with Nikhil and Purvi. Daya came there and faked a cough. Nikhil and Purvi looked up at him but Shreya completely ignored him._

"Nikhil, Purvi, dekho jara Pankaj ki help Karo, koi file nahi mil rahi use!" _Daya said signalling them to leave Shreya alone._

"Ok sir! Chalo Nikhil!" _Purvi said to Nikhil._

 _Shreya frowned at Daya for sending Purvi and Nikhil away but said nothing. Purvi and Nikhil left. Daya moved near her._

"Shreya, mujhe baat karni hai tumse!"

"Boliye!" _Shreya said coldly without looking at him._

"Shreya, don't be so difficult. I am sorry, maaf kar do mujhe. Itna bhi kya gussa. I know tum abhi bhi mujhse pyar...

"Will you stop it please?" _Shreya said looking at him with fury._ "Mujhe kaam karne deejiye. Faltu ki baate karne ka waqt nahi hai mere paas!" _Shreya said engrossing herself in a file._

 _Daya watched her for a moment._ "Tum mujhse itni nafrat karne lagi ho Shreya? Ab tum mujhse baat bhi nahi Karna chahti?"

 _Shreya turned to him,_ "Maine kab kaha ki main aapse baat nahi Karna chahti? Main bas ye keh rahi hu ki faltu ki bakwas mat ...

"Bakwas?" _Daya shouted,_ " Main bakwas kar raha hu?"

 _Meanwhile Acp sir came there and witnessed Daya shouting at Shreya._

"Kya problem hai Daya? Aram se baat karo. Aise kyun cheekh rahe ho Shreya pe? Kuch galti kar di usne?"

 _Shreya looked away. Daya turned to respond acp sir,_ "sorry sir, koi baat nahi hai. All okay!"

 _As acp sir moved Daya murmured looking at Shreya_ , "Shreya kaise galti kar sakti hai sir? Galti to maine ki hai."

 _Shreya turned her head to look at him but he left from there looking frustrated. Shreya watched him going silently then made a face like she doesn't care._

 _At the end of the day when everyone was leaving. Tarika came to ask Shreya and Purvi for a company._

"Sorry yaar! Aaj tum dono nikal jao. Mujhe na kahi jana hai." _Shreya said collecting her stuffs._

 _Daya narrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Shreya._

"Kaha ja rahi ho akele akele?" _Tarika asked._

 _Shreya flashed a smile,_ "kuch nahi bas parlor ja rahi thi. Uske baad ek party me jana hai."

"Kaisi Party?" _Purvi asked._

 _Shreya knew Daya is listening to her_. "Kuch khas nahi wo bas kya hai na kal college ke kuch purane dost mil gaye. To sabne party ka plan bana liya. Itne dino baad jo mile. Aur waise bhi engagement tootne ke baad se na main bahut khush hu. Dance karne ka man kar raha hai, party karne ka man kar raha hai, celebrate karne ka man kar raha hai." _Shreya said chirping like a bird_ , "Ok ok guys, main chalti hu, nahi to late ho jaungi. Bye, see you!" _She said and hurriedly left the bureau._

 _Purvi and Tarika exchanged looks and shrugged._

 _Daya and Abhijeet were stunned with Shreya's behavior._

"She has really gone mad!" _Abhijeet whispered to Daya._

 _Daya heaved a sigh looking at the door,_ "Khud pagal ho gayi hai aur mujhe bhi pagal kar ke manegi."

 _Daya turned to Abhijeet_ , "Abhijeet main soch raha tha ki kyun na Shreya ke parents se baat karu, shayad unke samjhane se wo maan jaye."

 _Abhijeet gave him a surprised look,_ "Kya baat hai bhai? Kal tak tumhare andar Shreya se bhi baat karne ki himmat nahi thi aur aaj tum direct uske ghar jakar uske parents se baat karne ki baat kar rahe ho?"

"Toh kya karu? Ek wahi log hain jo shayad use samjha sakte hain!" _Daya said tiredly._

"Wo log to use tab samjhayenge na jab wo pehle khud tumhari baat samjhege. Shreya to tumhara proposal reject kar hi chuki hai, aise me uske parents bhala tumhe kaise accept kar lenge? Phir bhi tum try Karo, kya pata baat ban jaye. Waise mujhe lagta nahi ki ab Shreya kisi ke baap ki bhi baat sunegi" _Abhijeet said patting his shoulder._

"Kisi aur ki nahi lekin apne baap ki to sunegi na!" _Daya said._

o-o-o

 _Daya reached at Shreya's home and talked to her parents._

"Oh my God! Beta tum ab tak kaha the? Pehle kyun nahi aaye? Hume to pata hi nahi tha ki Shreya tumse pyar karti hai aur tum bhi usse pyar karte ho? Agar tum pehle aa gaye hote to hume Shreya ki engagement siddharth se nahi karni padti. Khair wo to ab toot chuki hai." _Shreya's mother said looking sad._

 _Shreya's dad turned to Daya,_ "Beta hum to bas apni beti ki khushi chahte hain. Ek aisa ladka jo usse pyar karta ho aur use humesha khush rakh sake, bas usse jyada hume kya chahiye?"

 _Daya nodded her head,_ "Sir, main Shreya se bahut pyar karta hu, lekin ab wo mujhse itni naraj hai, mujhe maaf hi nahi Karna chahti. Main janta hu maine confession me der karke use bahut hurt kiya hai, lekin ab wo sab bhoolkar Shreya ke sath ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat Karna chahta hu. Par wo purani baate bhulna hi nahi chahti. Aap log please use samjhaiye na ki wo apni zid chod de."

"Hum use samjhayenge lekin beta bachpan se hi bahut ziddi hai wo. Uske decisions ko badal pana bahut mushkil hai. Ek baar jo than leti hai wahi karti hai." _Shreya's mother said disappointedly,_ "Abhi to wo Party kar rahi hai apne dosto ke sath. Wapas aa jaye to main usse baat karti hu."

"Theek hai tab tak main yahi wait karunga!" _Daya said._

 _He grabbed a chair and started waiting for Shreya. She returned home after half past twelve of the night._

 _Shreya's mother opened the door for her._

"Are mummy aap log abhi tak jaag rahe ho? Maine kaha tha na khana khake so jana. Late ho jaungi main. Oh god, pata hai mummy kitna maja aaya party me? Aaj itne dino baad maine itna enjoy kiya. Itna dance kiya itna dance kiya ki ab to mere pairo..me...dard... _She stopped her nonstop talks abruptly as Daya appeared in front of her._

"Aap yaha?" _She exclaimed in amazement._

"Beta wo kabse tumhara intejar kar raha hai. Tumse baat Karna chahta hai." _Shreya's mother said._

 _Shreya looked at her mother_ , "inse boliye, jo baat karni hai subeh karenge, abhi main bahut thak gayi hu. Mujhe sona hai!" She said sourly.

 _Daya moved and caught her arm,_ "Pehle tum meri baat suno Shreya. Jab tak tum mujhe maaf kar ke meri ring nahi pehan leti main yaha se nahi jaunga aur na hi tumhe sone dunga!"

 _Shreya gave him a look,_ "Really?" _She freed her arm from his grip_ , "Sir aap jo bhi kar rahe hain na, mujhe bilkul achha nahi lag raha hai. It's really hard to believe ki aap mere ghar me jabardasti ghus kar is terah se behave karenge. Aise karta hai kya koi? Forcefully ring pehnayenge aap mujhe? Jabardasti han bulwayenge mujhse? Aap samajh kyun nahi rahe, main apna faisla nahi badal sakti. Aap please jaiye yaha se."

"Main nahi jaunga Shreya. Main yahi tumhare ghar ke bahar khada rahunga jab tak tum han nahi kehti." _Daya warned looking into her eyes ._

"Kya?" _Shreya exclaimed,_ "Seriously!" _She turned to her mom and dad_ , "Ye dekhiye aap log inspector Daya hain ye!" _She said in a sarcastic manner and laughed_ , "Sir maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap ko ye sab karte huye dekhugi. Ye sab Romeo wali harkate aapko bilkul suit nahi karti. It's not going with your image, you know? Log kya sochenge? Itna bada cid officer ek ladki ke peeche deewano ki terah ghumta hua achha nahi lagta na? Yahi sab sochkar to aap chup baithe the aur mujhe kisi aur ki hote huye dekhte rehe, hai na? Ab ye sab karne ka koi matlab nahi hai. It's too late!"

"Shreya beta..." _Her mother tried to say something but Shreya didn't give her a chance._

"Mummy aapko yaad hai? Main jab school me thi to mere class ka ek ladka mere peeche pada hua tha. " _she turned to Daya_ , "Sir pata hai ek din aise wo bhi ghar aa gaya aur kehne laga ki jab tak han nahi bologi yaha se nahi jaunga." _Shreya told and started laughing._

 _Daya was watching her silently. Shreya stopped laughing._

"Sir dekhiye aaj aap bhi wahi kar rahe hain. Achha lagta hai kya ye sab bachho wali harkate karna? Bahut childish aur funny lag raha hai ye. Teenagers karte hain aisa. Aap sochiye jara apne bare me, Senior inspector Daya, iss terah ki harkate karte huye achhe lagte hain kya? Nahi...bilkul nahi. Mat kariye aisa please, don't do that"

 _Daya was just staring at her_.

"Yaad kariye, jab Siddharth se meri engagement hui thi tab aap kitne carefree the. Tab main apni pillows me muh chupakar roti thi aur aap aram se sote the. Aapko kaha koi fark pad raha tha? Hai na?" _Shreya said tauntingly,_ "Tab aapne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya to ab karne ka kya fayda. Yahi samajh leejiye ki meri shadi siddharth se ho chuki hai. Toh ye zid chodiye, ghar jakar aram se so jaiye aur mujhe bhi sone deejiye, good night!" _Shreya said serenely and moved upstairs to her room._

 _Daya was stood there on the verge of tears. What does she know what he had gone through. Still those horrible sleepless nights haunt him but she is never going to believe that he had also cried._

 _Shreya's mom kept her hand on his shoulder,_ "Beta ghar jao, main usse subeh baat karungi."

"Nahi auntie, aapki beti ziddi hai to main bhi kam nahi hu. Main yahi gate pe khada rahuga sari raat. Dekhta hu wo bhi kaise chain se so pati hai." _Daya said obstinately,_ "Darwaja band karke aap log jakar so jaiye. Main yahi bahar hu!"

"Beta bahar thand hai.." _Shreya's dad protested._

"Hone deejiye, aap log jaiye. Main yahi khada rahuga sari raat." _Daya said raising his voice making sure Shreya hears him._

 _Shreya's parents ultimately left Daya in his situation. They closed the door leaving Daya outside in the chilly night and moved to sleep._

 _Daya pushed his hands inside the pockets of his blazer and stood their straight like a pillar._

 _Here Shreya was pacing up and down in her room restlessly._

"Pata nahi kisne bola inhe ye sab karne ko? Had ho gayi hai." _She murmured._

 _She went to the window and peeped outside. Daya looked up at the window. Their eyes met but Shreya quickly closed the window._

"Main apna faisla nahi badalne wali. Samajh kya rakha hai mujhe? Khade rehne do sari raat thand me. Subeh tak apne aap dimag theek ho jayega." _She muttered and moved to her bed. She covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes trying hard to not to think about him and sleep peacefully._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **A/N: So kya lagta hai, will this not-so-unconventional idea of standing all night long outside of the girl's house to make her say yes, work for Daya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Shreya was miserably failed to fall asleep. Daya's thoughts were not leaving her mind. Half an hour later she got up and went to the window. She slightly opened the window and peeped outside. Something pinched her heart seeing Daya still standing there rubbing his palms together feeling cold. Shreya shut the window._

"Oh no, Daya sir! Kya kar rahe hain aap? Ye kya stupidity hai? Kaise samjhaun?" _She held her head then something clicked her mind and she called Abhijeet._

 _Meanwhile Shreya heard the sound of opening of the main door. She again went to the window and peeped outside. She found her mother standing there holding a blanket for Daya. Shreya closed the window furiously._

"Mummy bhi na, batati hu!" _She moved downstairs._

"Beta ye blanket le lo. Bahut thand hai. Phir tum chahe sari raat khade raho, I don't mind! Shreya waise bhi nahi manne wali." _Shreya's mother requested to Daya._

 _Daya couldn't refuse her._ "Thank you auntie!" _He said accepting the blanket._

 _As soon he took the blanket and draped himself Shreya reached there._

"Ye kya ho raha hai? Mummy aap kya kar rahi hain yaha? Aapko inhe samjhana chahiye ki ye zid chodkar ghar jaye, lekin ulta aap inhe blanket dekar aur encourage kar rahi hain." _She scolded her mother for helping Daya._

 _She turned to daya_ , "Aur aap? Laiye blanket wapas kariye!" _She said forwarding her hand. Daya was not much surprised but Shreya's mother was shocked with her behavior._

"Shreya, this is inhumanity. Kya tumhare andar insaniyat bhi nahi bachi?"

 _Shreya turned to her mother,_ "Kya insaniyat? This is simply idiotic. Inhe samajh me nahi aata ye sab karne se main apna faisla badalne wali nahi hu."

 _Daya put the blanket in her hands_. "Ye lo. You are not that Shreya. Tum itna badal jaogi maine kabhi nahi socha tha!"

 _Shreya took the blanket from him. Shreya's dad came there._

"Shreya beta you are being rude. Aisa mat karo, tumhe sach pata nahi hai. Aisa nahi hai ki Daya ne tumse apne dil ki baat kehne ki koshish nahi ki thi. Usne ek letter likha tha aur Abhijeet ko diya tha tumhe dene ke liye. Abhijeet aaya bhi tha tumhe wo letter dene ke liye, lekin maine use rok diya tha. Daya ki koi galti nahi hai."

"Koi galti nahi hai?" _Shreya said with a smirk,_ "Ok, maan leti hu wo mujhse direct confess karne me uncomfortable the to unhone ek letter likha, good! At least wo letter dene to khud aa sakte the, but nahi Abhijeet sir ko bheja, still good! Aur Papa aapne wo letter mujh tak pahuchne nahi diya, very good! But Daya sir aapne janne ki koshish ki, ki wo letter mujhe mila ya nahi? Nahi mila to kyun nahi mila? No! Again you became silent and carefree. You didn't even care to know the reason ki mujhe wo letter kyun nahi diya gaya. Overall, you, Abhijeet sir and Papa, you all the three men screwed up my life. And it's enough now. Now I'll never ever allow any man to interfere in my life. Ab meri life ke sare decisions sirf main lungi. Got it!" _Shreya finished looking at Daya and her Dad._

 _Meanwhile Abhijeet reached there._

"Daya ye sab kya ho raha hai? Kya kar rahe ho tum?"

"Thank God! Abhijeet sir aap aa gaye. Dekhiye, samjhaiye inhe aur le jaiye yaha se please!" _Shreya said to abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet gave a look to Shreya then turned to Daya,_ "Chalo daya mere sath chup chap yaha se. Ye kya pagalpan hai?"

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet,_ "Abhijeet just ask her. What does she want me to do? Kya karu main uske liye? Tell me Shreya what do you want me to do to tell you that I am sorry and I love you!" _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya remained silent and looked away._

"Daya chalo yaha se!" _Abhijeet caught his arm and dragged him to the car._

 _Abhijeet left taking Daya with him._

 _Shreya's mother looked at Shreya,_ "This is getting too much Shreya. Stop it now!"

 _Shreya said nothing and rushed to her room. She shut the door and drew the curtains. She didn't want her parents to hear her sobs._

 **Next day, bureau.**

 _Daya was sitting on his desk with his head down on the desk. His eyes were red and swollen clearly indicating the lack of sleep._

 _Shreya entered the bureau and started working like nothing has happened but her eyes were also red indicating how she spent the last night, sleepless and crying._

 _Daya stared at Shreya but she didn't look at him even once._

 _Sachin entered talking to someone on his cellphone. He finished the call and threw his cellphone carelessly on his desk, which fell on the floor._

 _Daya pocked him,_ "Sachin kya kar rahe ho? Aram se, cellphone toot jayega!"

 _Sachin nodded his head,_ "Koi baat nahi sir, isme kaun se mere paise lage hain. Toot jane deejiye, actually ise maine ek contest me jeeta tha, free ka hai. koi fark nahi padta."

 _Daya said nothing. Shreya smiled painfully and bent down to pick up the cellphone. She picked up the cellphone and gave it to sachin._

"Sahi kaha sir aapne, jo cheej free me bina kisi effort ke asani se mil jati hai na uski koi value nahi hoti. Agar aapke paise lage hote isme to aap iski care karte, ise sambhal kar rakhte. Ispe ek scratch bhi aa jata na to aapko tension ho jati but aapko iski koi parwaah nahi agar ye toot bhi jaye to. It's a fact, insaan value usi cheej ko deta hai jise usne bahut mushkil se hasil kiya ho, phir chahe wo cellphone ho ya pyar!" _She said glancing at Daya through corner of her eyes._

 _Sachin took the cellphone silently in his hand and glanced at Daya. Shreya walked out from there giving both of them a point to think._

o-o-o

 _Shreya and Nikhil were returning from the central jail after inspecting some criminals arrested in the case of murder._

"Aise khatarnak criminals ko direct fasi pe kyun nahi latka dete? Inhe trial ka chance hi kyun dete hain?" _Nikhil said in discontent._

"Kyunki criminals bhi insaan hote hain. Galti insano se hi hoti hai. Unhe sudhara bhi to ja sakta hai. Maut ki saza kisi ko nahi milni chahiye. Everyone should get a second chance for atonement. Dusra mauka har kisi ko milna hi chahiye!" _Shreya said thoughtfully._

 _Nikhil looked at her,_ "You are absolutely right Shreya, dusra chance har kisi ko milna chahiye, even ek murderer ko bhi. Lekin... Daya sir ko nahi, hai na?"

 _Shreya became speechless. Nikhil smiled tauntingly at her and moved ahead._

 _Shreya remained there watching nikhil going and thinking over his comment._

o-o-o

 _Daya was trying hard to focus on his work but his mind was not calm. Abhijeet found him upset and moved to him._

"Daya, ek baat kahu?"

 _Daya looked at him._

"Tum kabhi dhobighat gaye ho?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Han, kyun?" _Daya said._

"Tumne dekha hai dhobi kapde kaise dhote hain patak patak kar?" _Abhijeet said._

"Han to?" _Daya said._

"To ye ki Shreya is doing exactly the same with you."

"What do you mean?" _Daya exclaimed._

"Matlab wo dho rahi hai tumhe. Han wo alag baat hai ki usse kapde ka hi fayda hota hai, kapda ekdum saaf ho jata hai" _Abhijeet said laughing._

 _Daya glared at him,_ "Abhijeet iss situation me bhi tum majak kar sakte ho? It's not funny!"

"Sorry sorry!" _Abhijeet said quickly,_ "Lekin daya ab bahut ho gaya. Shreya overreact kar rahi hai and I think ab tumhe uska khayal chod dena chahiye. Tumne galti ki, phir maafi mangi, but Shreya tumhe maaf hi nahi Karna chahti to rehne do. Agar uske dil me ab tumhare liye feelings hi nahi reh gayi hain to usko manana bekar hai. Aur agar wo abhi bhi tumse pyar karti hai to apna ye drama band karke wo khud tumhe maaf kar degi."

"Yaar wo drama nahi kar rahi. I know she is serious. I don't want to loose her abhijeet, that's all." _Daya said looking down sadly._

 _Meanwhile Shreya came there. She looked at Daya but quickly turned her face. She started doing something on her computer._

 _Abhijeet took a glance at Shreya then turned to daya._

"Are Daya ye tumhari shirt pe itna lamba baal, kisi ladki ka lagta hai!" _Abhijeet said enacting to hold a hair strand between his fingers._

 _Shreya instantly turned and looked at Daya in shock._

 _Daya looked at abhijeet totally confused. Abhijeet started laughing._

"Ha ha ha, sorry bas majak kar raha tha!"

 _Shreya gritted her teeth. Abhijeet turned to Shreya._

"Are Shreya tum kyun idhar dekhne lagi? Daya ki shirt pe kisi ladki ka baal hone se tumhe kya fark padta hai. Tumne hi to kaha tha na dusra hath dhundh lo." _Abhijeet said taunting her._

 _Shreya struggled to speak_ , "No.. Mujhe koi fark nahi padta. I don't care." _She said looking at Daya and turned her face._

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet scolding him by his eyes for his antics._

 _Abhijeet whispered into daya's ears,_ "chalo ek baat to clear hai ki use fark padta hai. Phir itni asani se kaise keh diya ki dusra hath dhundh lo?"

 _Daya said nothing but stared at shreya._

 _Shreya received a call from her mother._ "Mummy, I am busy, baad me ...kya? Aapko mujhse baat nahi karni... Daya... Daya sir se baat karni hai?" _Shreya said confusingly,_ "Okay!" _She said and moved to Daya._

"Mummy aapse kuch baat Karna chahti hain!" _She said forwarding her cellphone to him._

 _Daya looked at her and took the cellphone from her hand. He greeted her mother and started the conversation. Shreya's mother said something that made Daya puzzled._

 _Abhijeet and Shreya both were looking at him questioningly._

"Kya hua?" _Abhijeet asked._

 _Daya looked at Shreya and then at Abhijeet,_ "Shreya ki maa ne aaj raat dinner pe invite kiya hai!"

 _Abhijeet and Shreya got a shock._

"Sirf mujhe nahi, puri team ko!" _Daya added._

"To soch kya rahe ho tum? Han bolo, hum sab chalenge! Shreya ki maa humari maa, unhe kaise mana kar sakte hain!" _Abhijeet said glancing at Shreya who was looking annoyed and helpless._

o-o-o

 **Shreya's home**

 _All were sitting on the dining table. Shreya's mother sent shreya into kitchen to fetch something. As Shreya went she turned to the team._

"Tum sab ko pata hai na maine tum logo ko sirf dinner ke liye nahi bulaya hai balki Daya aur Shreya ke bare me baat karne ke liye bulaya hai. Tum sab un dono ke dost ho isliye tum log Shreya ko samjhaoge aur jaise bhi ho ye jhagda aaj hi khatam karwaoge bas!" _Shreya's mother said in a low audible voice. Everyone nodded._

 _Meanwhile Shreya returned from the kitchen. She glanced at her mother suspiciously. She knew her mother was cooking something else with her friends._

 _After dinner everyone was enjoying the deserts. Suddenly Daya started coughing._

"Are Shreya pani do Daya ko!" _Shreya's mom said._

 _Shreya took the glass of water and deliberately gave it to Pankaj to pass it on to Daya. This enraged abhijeet._

"Ye kya hai Shreya, kis baat ki saza de rahi ho tum daya ko? Tum use pani bhi nahi pila sakti? Aakhir aisa kya kiya hai usne? Bas yahi na ki tumhe propose karne me der kar di? To isme Daya ki hi sari galti kaise hui? Tum bhi to initiative le sakti thi. Ye kaha likha hai ki humesha ladke hi propose kare? Tum bhi to chup rahi? Galti tumhari bhi utni hi nahi hai? Phir Daya ko hi saza kyun?"

 _As abhijeet finished everyone including Daya turned to Shreya to see her response._

 _._

.

 **...To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Shreya stared at abhijeet and smirked_ , "Sahi kaha sir aapne, galti meri bhi hai. Main bhi pehle confess kar sakti thi." _She sighed and turned to sachin,_ "Sachin sir aapko yaad hai ek baar cafe me main, daya sir aur aap, teeno sath me coffee pi rahe the. Maine daya sir se pucha ki kya unhone wo film dekhi hai jisme ek ladka aur ladki officers hote hain, ladki nayi nayi join hoti hai aur use ladke se pyar ho jata hai. Daya sir ne bola ki unhone nahi dekhi hai aur aapse pucha to aapne kaha ki aisi film jald hi banne wali hai." _Shreya smiled in last._

 _Daya lowered his head. Sachin looked at daya and then at Shreya_ , "Han Shreya yaad hai."

"Sir aapne aisa kyun kaha tha? Kya soch kar aisa kaha tha? Kya main sach me kisi film ke bare me baat kar rahi thi?" _Shreya asked him like a lawyer interrogating an eye witness._

 _All eyes were fixed on sachin and daya's eyes were fixed on his shoes._

 _Sachin looked at Shreya,_ "Shreya maine aisa isliye kaha kyunki mujhe pata tha ki tum kisi film ki nahi balki indirectly khud ke aur daya sir ke bare me baat kar rahi thi."

 _Shreya let out a chuckle,_ "great, aapko samajh me aa gaya par..." _She glanced at daya,_ "...jisko samajhna tha use nahi samajh me aaya!"

 _Daya couldn't face her and lowered his eyes._

 _Shreya continued,_ "Lab me Dr Salunkhe puchte hain ki wo apni girlfriend ko kaise manaye, aur main unhe tips deti hu ki kisi ladki ka dil jeetne ke liye ek aadmi ko kya Karna chahiye. Gifts, candle light dinner etc etc." _She smirked,_ "kya main wakai ye sab sirf Dr Salunkhe se keh rahi thi? Nahi...wo to sirf main janti hu ki wo sab main actually kisse keh rahi thi." _Her eyes became teary,_ "but you're right abhijeet sir, meri galti hai. Is terah se ghuma phirakar bolne se kise samajh me aayega ki main kya chahti hu. Mujhe saaf saaf bolna chahiye tha." _She took a pause,_ " Daya sir ko goli lagi aur mujhe dekhiye bina inse puche aur bina ye parwaah kiye ki sab kya sochenge maine inke liye fast rakh liya. Jo shayad unhe nahi pata tha ya shayad baad me pata chala but isse ye to nahi prove hota na ki main unse pyar karti hu. Mujhe to shauk hai na sabke liye vrat rakhne ka."

 _Everyone was silently looking at Shreya. Abhijeet was also speechless like daya._

 _Shreya continued with a heavy throat,_ "Har wo koshish ki maine jo main kar sakti thi ye jatane ke liye ki mere dil me unke liye kya feelings hain lekin phir bhi meri galti hai. Mujhe loudspeakers lekar pure shehar me announcement Karna chahiye tha that I am madly in love with him. Hai na?" _She said sarcastically._

 _Everyone kept mum. Shreya rubbed her tears swiftly and continued,_ "main ye to nahi kahungi ki main ek ladki hu isliye main pehle confession kaise kar sakti hu? But main ye jaroor kahugi ki, main ek junior officer hu aur already apne senior se pyar karke maine bahut badi gustakhi ki, phir kitni baar usko indirectly propose karne ki koshish ki, lekin himmat thodi kam pad gayi. Nahi thi itni himmat ki jakar apne senior officer ke samne jo mujhse age me kam se kam 15 saal bada hai, khadi hokar bolu ki sir I love you!" _She said loudly and paused,_ "Nahi kar saki itni himmat main. I am sorry abhijeet sir, meri hi galti hai, you're absolutely right."

 _Abhijeet looked at daya and found him sitting with tearful eyes and lowered head. He turned to Shreya,_ "Shreya dekho...

"Ek minute sir, abhi meri baat khatam nahi hui hai!" _Shreya said to abhijeet showing her hand to stop,_ "Maine intejar kiya ki aaj nahi to kal wo mere dil ki baat samjhenge aur mujhse baat karne aayenge. Par tabhi siddharth ka rishta aa gaya. Main khush thi ki ab kuch bhi ho jaye ab to daya sir ko apne dil ki baat bolni hi padegi. Wo mujhe kisi aur ke sath jate huye nahi dekh sakenge." _She smiled painfully,_ "Oh god, main bhi na, itni stupid thi jo aisa socha maine. Us din wo aaye mere ghar ya shayad ye kahu ki abhijeet sir ne force kiya aane ke liye. But jaise bhi aaye lekin humesha ki terah Kuch nahi keh paye."

 _Daya tightened his fists._

 _Shreya added,_ "Khoon hua hai, mujhe jana padega, keh kar chale gaye! Come on guys, koi mujhe bataye main iska kya matlab samjhu? Mujhe dekhne koi ladka aa raha hai ye jaan kar bhi unhe koi fark nahi pada wo khooni aur lash me jyada interested the. Iska ek bahut hi asan sa conclusion maine ye nikala ki jaisa main soch rahi thi actually waisa kuch hai hi nahi. Wo mujhse pyar hi nahi karte. Ab batao, main agar siddharth se shadi karne ke liye mana karti to kya keh kar? Us insaan ka naam lekar jiske teraf se mujhe koi assurance hi nahi hai ki wo bhi mujhe chahta hai. Kya kehti apne parents ko abhi ruk jao, wait Karo, wo mujhse pyar karte hain aur ek din wo bolenge tab nain unse hi shadi karungi? Kya keh sakti thi main aisa kuch? Nahi! Maine hath badhaya apna ye soch kar ki wo mera hath pakadenge lekin nahi unhone apna hath aur peeche kheech liya." _She shouted looking at abhijeet,_ "Aur aap sabko lagta hai ki meri galti thi! Kya baat hai!"

 _There was a deep silence. Nobody found a word to break it. Daya finally stood up and went near Shreya,_ "Tumhari koi galti nahi thi Shreya. Jo bhi hua uska responsible sirf aur sirf main hu."

 _Shreya didn't look at him neither showed any response._

 _Abhijeet stood up,_ "Alright Daya, alright Shreya, mana daya ki hi sari galti thi. Lekin ab wo sorry bol raha hai maafi bhi maang raha hai aur I love you bhi bol raha hai, to ab to maan jao. Usne bhale hi kabhi kaha nahi lekin ye baat to tum phir bhi janti ho ki tum uske liye kya ho. Wo tumse bahut pyar karta hai Shreya. Ab to ye zid chod do."

 _Shreya took a deep breath to relax herself and turned to abhijeet_ , "Sir ab baat ye nahi hai ki kiski galti thi, baat ye nahi hai ki kisne sorry bola aur kitni baar bola. Baat ye hai ki main taiyar nahi hu commitment ke liye. Maine kisi se pyar kiya aur uske liye jeeti rahi lekin badle me mujhe kuch nahi mila. I am frustrated and heartbroken. Isliye ab main kisi ka proposal accept karke kisi ko apni zindagi ka hissa bana ke use koi chance nahi dena chahti ki wo phir mujhe hurt kar sake. Ab main khud se pyar karna chahti hu aur khud he liye jeena chahti hu. Main kisi se koi umeed nahi rakhna chahti. Kisi pe koi bharosa nahi karna chahti. Please try to understand me, mujhe meri life meri marji se jeene deejiye. Main akeli khush hu." _She said and turned to go but abhijeet stopped her._

"Ek minute shreya!"

 _Shreya turned and snapped,_ "aur sir ek aur baat, aap sab mere bahut achhe dost hain lekin mujhe ye bilkul pasand nahi ki aap log meri personal life me interfere kare, mujhe ye bataye ki mujhe kya Karna chahiye aur kya nahi. Main aap sab se rishte kharab nahi Karna chahti lekin agar aap log roj roj iss terah se mujhe disturb karenge to main aap logo ke sath kaam nahi kar paungi."

 _All were shocked._

 _Shreya added more_ , "Aap log daya sir ke bhi dost hain aur mere bhi lekin aap sab log sirf daya sir ke sath khade hain. Kabhi Sachin sir mujhe samjhate hain, kabhi Purvi aur Tarika, kabhi Freddy sir, kabhi Pankaj kabhi aap lekin ek single person ne bhi mujhse ye nahi kaha ki main sahi hu. It's ok I don't expect anything from anyone. Aap log please mujhe baar baar daya sir ka proposal accept karne ke liye force karna band kariye warna... Mujhe majboor hokar transfer lena hoga. Kyunki is uncomfortable aur awkward ambience me main kaam nahi kar sakti."

 _Shreya finished and daya got a shock,_ "transfer?" _He uttered._

"Shreya ye tum kya bol rahi ho?" _Sachin said._

"Ek minute sachin!" _Abhijeet said and turned to Shreya,_ "Theek hai Shreya. Aaj se tumhe koi pareshan nahi karega. Tum dono ko milane ki ye humari aakhiri koshish thi jo nakaam rahi. Tumhe transfer lene ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Tumhe koi disturb nahi karega. Ab ye matter sirf tumhare aur daya ke beech ka hi hai aur hum sab me se koi bhi isme interfere nahi karega."

"Thank you sir!" _Shreya said as abhijeet finished._

"Daya tumhe kuch kehna hai?" _Abhijeet asked daya._

 _Daya stared at Shreya and then turned to Shreya's mom,_ "Auntie khana bahut achha tha. Thanks for the lovely dinner. Ab hum sab chalte hain. Good night!" _He said and took a last glance at shreya and moved from there._

 _All asked permission to leave and one by one left following daya._

 _Shreya's mom was totally disappointed and also angry with her stubborn attitude. She didn't talk to her._

 **Next daya, cid bureau**

 _Shreya reached bureau and greeted everyone trying to sound normal. Others also behaved as nothing happened the last night on dinner._

 _Shreya sat on her desk turning on her computer to start her work. Suddenly the door opened and daya stormed inside. Shreya looked at him. Daya moved towards her with fast steps. Shreya was confused and before that she could understand anything daya approached her and grabbed her hand_.

"Sir!" _She yelled_

 _Daya pulled her from her desk and almost dragged her forcefully with him towards the door._

 _Everyone was watching it surprisingly but nobody reacted._

"Sir kya kar rahe hain aap?" _Shreya screamed at him trying to free her hand but daya's grip was strong and he was in no mood to listen to her_

 _He dragged her outside in front of everyone and took her near his car._

"Mera hath chodiye, sir kya kar rahe hain aap!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya paid no attention to her neither loosened his grip. He opened the car door and forcefully pushed her inside._

"Ye sab kya hai daya sir, aap pagal ho gaye hain!" _Shreya yelped._

"Chup raho, baitho andar!" _Daya scolded her and grabbed the driving seat beside her._

 _Shreya tried to open the door and run away but daya locked the doors._

 _Shreya looked at him angrily. Daya leaned over her, Shreya frowned but daya grabbed her seat belt and forcefully fixed the belt._

"Ye kya jabardasti hai? Aap Karna kya chahte hain?" _Shreya screamed struggling with the seat belt._

 _Daya started the engine,_ "ghabrao nahi, jaisa tum soch rahi ho waisa kuch bilkul nahi karunga!" _He replied calmly and started driving the car._

"Kaha le ja rahe hain aap mujhe? Aapka dimag kharab ho gaya hai? Gadi rokiye! Ye kya tareeka hai. Maine aapka proposal reject kar diya to iska matlab aap mere sath jabardasti karenge. Aapne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai? Aap mere sath kuch aisa waisa karne ka sochiyega bhi mat. Main ek trained cid officer hu, yaad rakhiye. Gadi rokiye!" _Shreya shouted grabbing the steering._

 _Daya jerked her hands away,_ "tum trained ho lekin agar main tumhare sath kuch karna chahu to tum mera kuch nahi bigad sakti. Ek baar tumhe apni baho me le liya to tum hil bhi nahi sakti samjhi."

 _Shreya widened her eyes and got scared._

 _Daya giggled,_ "Lekin main aisa kuch karne ka soch nahi raha hu isliye tum chup raho aur mujhe ideas mat do. Chup chap baithi raho. Mujhe bas tumse baat karni hai, isliye tumhe ek aisi jegah lekar ja raha hu jaha hum dono ke alawa koi na ho."

"B-but mujhe aapse baat nahi karni. Ye kya tareeka hai baat karne ka , jabardasti hath pakadkar almost mujhe ghaseet kar gadi me baitha liya. Aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain?" _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya ignored her and increased the speed._

 _Shreya got more scared seeing him driving harshly,_ "Ye kaise gadi chala rahe hain aap? Daya sir aapka dimag to theek hai na? Accident ho jayega. Gadi rokiye, mujhe nahi jana aapke sath kahi bhi."

 _Shreya kept on shouting but daya kept on driving on a very high speed. He was driving towards the outskirts of the city. Daya took a turn and shreya became panicked as there was a board written 'Accident zone' ahead._

 _She looked at daya fearfully,_ "Sir aapke dimag me kya chal raha hai? Kaha ja rahe hain? Ye rasta accident zone me aata hai."

 _Daya showed no response and maintained the same speed on the same path. Shreya found the path was leading to a bridge, a broken bridge actually!_

 _She shivered and looked at daya,_ "Sir ye bridge toota hua hai. Stop the car!" _she screamed,_ "Hum dono mar jayenge, kyun kar rahe hain aap aisa, gadi rokiye!" _She shouted_

 _Daya again paid no heed._

 _Soon the car was running on the bridge and approaching the broken end._

 _Shreya's eyes grew wider as the car was about to jump down. She closed her eyes in fear and screamed on top of her lungs_ , "Aaaaaa!"

 _Suddenly daya applied the break and the car stopped on it's place._

 _Shreya was literally shaking in fear. She opened her eyes and found the car stopped just a few inches before the broken edge of the bridge._

 _She turned to daya,_ "Are you out of your mind?" _She yelled_ , "Mujhe maarna hi chahte hain to goli maar dete mujhe. Is terah se meri jaan nikalne ka kya matlab hai?"

 _Daya turned to Shreya,_ "Relax, main kyun marna chahuga tumhe? Tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho? Main sirf tumse baat karna chahta hu, 2 minutes, listen to me!"

 _Shreya stared at him in utter disbelief,_ "Ye koi jegah hai baat karne ki? Ek toote huye bridge pe hain hum, 2 inches aur aage gayi hoti car to hum dono neeche hote. This is eccentric!"

 _Daya remained calm_ , "Dekho Shreya, bas 2 minute meri baat sun lo, phir main khud gadi reverse karunga aur tumhe safely wapas tumhare ghar tak chod kar aaunga."

 _Shreya gritted her teeth_ , "Boliye!"

 _Daya stared at her_ , "Tumhe kya lagta hai Shreya, main tumhare bina jee nahi sakta? Tum meri zindagi me nahi aayi to kya meri saanse tham jayegi? Meri dhadkan band ho jayegi?"

 _Shreya looked at him confused._

 _Daya laughed,_ "Aisa kuch nahi hoga Shreya. Tumhare bina bhi meri dhadkan chalegi, meri saanse chalegi, main tumhare bina bhi jee sakta hu." _He took a pause and continued,_ "Lekin main is terah se jeena nahi chahta Shreya. Us zindagi ka koi matlab nahi hoga!" _He said looking deep into her eyes._

 _Shreya kept on looking into his eyes. Her eyes started watering._

"Shreya, main janta hu tum akele khush ho, main bhi akela khush reh sakta hu. Ab ye decision tumhe lena hai ki hum dono akele akele khush rahe ya ek dusre ke sath!"

 _Shreya kept on staring into his eyes._

"Kyunki main janta hu Shreya tum mujhse jitna pyar karti ho na, uski koi had nahi hai. Tum mano ya na mano."

 _Tears came out of shreya's eyes and she looked away._

 _Daya took out the ring and put in shreya's hands_ , "Ye ring tumhare hath me hai Shreya. Agar tumhara faisla badal sakta hai to ise apni ungli me daal lo, aur agar ab bhi tumhara decision wahi hai to is ring ko uthakar bridge se neeche phenk do."

 _Shreya broke down in tears as daya finished. She was crying loudly. Daya was just staring at her. Shreya composed herself after a minute._

"Jab aap us din mere ghar aaye aur ye jante huye bhi ki kisi aur se meri shadi hone ja rahi hai, aap bina kuch kahe chale gaye, you have no idea, mujhpe kya gujri thi? Kitna dard hua mujhe. Ab shayad aapko pata chal gaya hoga ki jab aap kisi se ummid lagao aur wo toot jaye to kaisa lagta hai. Jab aap kisi se pyar Karo aur wo aapke pyar ki kadar na kare to kaisa lagta hai. Jab koi aapke proposal ko reject karta hai to kaisa lagta hai. Mere liye aapka kuch na kehna ek rejection hi tha." _Shreya finished looking back at him._

 _Daya heaved a sigh_ , "to tum sirf score settle kar rahi thi?"

 _Shreya said nothing._

"Ab kya faisla hai tumhara, kyunki mujhe lagta hai score barabar ho chuka hai." _Daya said smiling._

 _Shreya looked at the ring in her hand. She opened the door and got down the car._

 _Daya too came out of the car. Shreya was looking down the bridge. Daya became disappointed as shreya raised her hand to throw the ring down the bridge but she stopped and glanced at daya. She moved to him and put the ring back in his hand._

 _Daya looked at her confused._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes_ , "Main ye ring khud kaise pehan sakti hu aapke hote huye!" _She said forwarding her hand in front of him with a smile._

 _Daya felt like he had won the world. He held her hand and immediately slipped the ring in her finger._

 _Shreya threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Daya too hugged her close to his heart._

 _Meanwhile a constable came there with a stick in his hand._

"Hello... Kya ho raha hai yaha? Pehle to teenagers aate the yaha suicide karne, ab aap jaise log bhi aane lage. Chalo chalo niklo yaha se jaldi, nahi to jail me daal dunga. Bridge toota hua hai dikhai nahi deta. Ladai jhagda apne ghar me baith kar solve nahi kar sakte? Chale aate ho choti choti baat pe suicide karne?"

 _Daya and Shreya exchanged glances._

 _Shreya turned to the constable,_ "Hawaldaar sahab, hum suicide karne nahi aaye the, bas rasta bhatak gaye the, abhi sahi rasta pata chal gaya hai, hum wapas ja rahe hain."

 _Daya and shreya smiled at each other and got in the car. Daya reversed the car and glanced at shreya who was peeping outside the window enjoying the air on her face with a beautiful smile on her lips. Daya's ring was glittering in her finger._

 **o- The End -o**


End file.
